This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning and testing fuel injectors particularly, but not exclusively the fuel injectors of internal combustion engines.
Fuel injectors, particularly electrically actuated fuel injectors of internal combustion engines, become coated on their surfaces which are in contact with the fuel and this impairs the efficiency of the injectors. Hitherto such injectors have proved difficult to clean and often it has been found necessary to discard the injectors rather than clean them.
In some cases cleaning has been effected by removing the injectors from the engine and subjecting them to a cleaning operation. However the removal and replacement operations are time consuming. Accordingly it has been proposed in British patent specification No. 2117048 to clean and test the injectors while they remain in situ on the engine. An object of the invention is to provide improvements and modifications to such earlier proposals.